the_infinity_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
The Infinity Saga Wiki:Policies
= Page Format = Below must include the following for separate pages: Events * History * Sides Involved * Leaders * Participants * Casualties * Results * Trivia * Appearances Media Films * Synopsis * Cast * Appearances ** Events ** Locations * Chronology * Trivia Books * Synopsis * Appearances ** Characters ** Events ** Locations * Trivia ** Chronology TV series * Synopsis ** Seasons * Cast * List of Episodes = Powers * History * Types * Capabilities * Users * Appearances * Trivia Character's page Character's full Name, aka (nicknames they are mostly referred to as, not their codename) is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe's Infinity Saga, debuting in (Film Debut). Origin of how they got their name (also include powers if they had any). He/She is portrayed by (actors' name go here) with their younger selves portrayed by (if they have any). *History **Background **Phase One **Phase Two **Phase Three *Powers/Abilities *Possessions **Weapons **Equipment **Facilities *Family/Relationships *Trivia *Appearances *References. If no information, "To be added" should be put underneath. Groups * Image * History * Leaders * Members ** Current Members ** Former Members ** Deceased Members * Allies * Enemies Relationship * Must be listed as their ship name. * GIF image (or stillimage if GIF image is not available. * Nickname combination ** IE Gamora and Peter's relationship is called Starmora, so their name combination should be listed as follows: Starmora '('Star-'Lord and Ga'mora) ** Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff is called "Brutasha," (Bru'ce and Na'tasha) * Intimacy Level * Ship moments * Trivia Location * History * Inhabitants * Visitors * Employees * Patients * Prisoners * Trivia * Appearances * References Vehicles * History * Inhabitants * Visitors * Employees * Patients/Prisoners * Passengers * Travelled to Items * History * Capabilities (usage information * Possessed by * Used by * Used on * Used for * Usages = Image Format = Put the character(s) name first. (it can be their real name or superhero name) Then Abbreviate the film's title with the following: * Iron Man - IM * The Incredible Hulk -TIH * Iron Man 2 - IM2 * Thor - Thor1 * Captain America: The First Avenger - CA * The Avengers -TA * Iron Man 3 - IM3 * Thor: The Dark World - Thor2 * Captain America: The Winter Soldier - CATWS * Guardians of the Galaxy - GOTG * Avengers: Age of Ultron - AAOU * Ant-Man - AM * Captain America: Civil War - CACW * Doctor Strange - DS * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - GOTG2 * Spider-Man: Homecoming - SMH * Thor: Ragnarok -Thor3 * Black Panther - BP * Avengers: Infinity War - AIW * Ant-Man and the Wasp -AMW Then a number I.E. A picture of Peter Quill from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 would be labeled Star-Lord GOTG2.jpg, then the second would be Star Lord GOTG2 1.jpg then Star-Lord GOTG2 3.jpg, etc.